


Theatrical     Performance

by mulderyourcrazy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderyourcrazy/pseuds/mulderyourcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first fanfic! It's not worded well and probably a few mistakes but I really wanted to contribute to the fandom and this is what I came up with.<br/>So, please be gentle!!<br/>I do not own anything that I have wrote about. None of this happened. (Well, as far as I know...) ;)</p><p>David arrives back from his European tour.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatrical     Performance

** Theatrical Performance **

 

2.20am

21st May 2016

David's apartment, NYC

He was just getting home. He had slept on the plane for a few hours but couldn't sleep anymore, he felt excited and wired. He loved his European tour but he was so happy to be back home in New York. He couldn't wait to see everyone, especially his kids and Gillian but it was obviously too late to go visiting.

He would go straight to see Gillian in the morning. He knew she had a 2pm show of Streetcar. So he worked out he would see her in the morning and then see his kids after that.

He had talked to Gillian when he was in Vienna airport yesterday and she told him to come straight to St. Ann's as she had a few things to sort and go over there.

He was a bit troubled by the way she sounded, she was trying to be upbeat but she sounded down or maybe it was just tiredness. She said she missed him and couldn't wait to see him 3 times in the space of a 15 minute phone call. Not that he was complaining but it just wasn't like her.

 

10.10am

21st May 2016

St Ann's Warehouse

 

David follows the caretaker into the theatre and the first thing he sees is his G woman. She looks stunning, wearing a black A-line skirt that sits just at her knees, cream tight t-shirt and black wedges. She's looking thinner but fit and has a slight tan.

He starts to walk towards her and she hears his footsteps and turns. The biggest smile appears on her face. He smiles back and he wraps his arms so tight around her, she does the same and they stay holding onto each other for about a minute.

She takes his hand and leads him to the stage and they sit down on the low platform.

They sit side by side and intertwine their fingers and lean into one another. After a few "I missed you's", smiles and kisses, David asks in a quiet, concerned voice, "So, everything ok?"

"I'm just getting to the point when tiredness and emotions start to take over David. I really needed to see you and I'm missing my kids so much it hurts!"

She looks to the ceiling to stop the tears flowing. David leans his head on hers and nuzzles in a bit.

"I missed you so much too" He says it so soft and so genuine it makes her feel better. 

They both look at each other, a little smile escapes Gillian and she gives him a good, full kiss on the lips.

"You know I love you, don't you?" David says.

"Yes. I do. I love you too. And I'm looking forward to getting you to myself later to show you just how much" her face immediately changes from solemn to happy.

He gives a little giggle "we don't have to wait if you don't want to G woman" he raises his eyebrows and tries to put on a serious face but he can't hide his grin.

She heartily laughs, "you kiddin?!"

He leans in close and he gives her little kisses on her cheeks "come on, your dressing room, it'll be fun"

She just looks at him with the Gillian eyebrow but he can tell she's trying not to smile. David chances his luck and jumps up. He takes her hand and pulls her up too.

"Come on, sounds like you need a little bit of fun" She surprises herself more when she doesn't protest and takes his hand. David is more than surprised too that she gave in so easy. He's ecstatic at the thought of taking her to her dressing room.

It's only been 2 weeks since they were together but it's getting much harder to leave each other nowadays.

They arrive at Gillian dressing room, she makes sure she locks it behind her. It's very quiet and the only other person that Gillian seen in the building this morning was the caretaker but she's not taking any chances.

David is having a little browse around the room looking at different photos and memorabilia.

She stands staring at him, taking him in. She can tell he's lost a bit of weight, his fitted shirt isn't just as fitted now. Just as she's thinking it makes him look younger, he turns to look at her and catches her eyeing him up.

He loves it, he wonders sometimes how lucky he is to have this beautiful woman. He walks over to her and walks her backwards into her desk.

She jumps up to sit on it and David stands in front of her, his strong hands grab onto her hips.

She can see his erection through his jeans and it makes her stomach flip. Without breaking eye contact, she undoes his belt and button and his jeans drop to the floor. She shuffles her skirt up round her ass and opens her legs.

She holds onto his waist with her thumbs tucked in his boxers. With a sly little smile, she gives them a tug, he takes the hint and helps take them down.

His erection pings out of them and she feels herself swell and her wetness starts to soak into her panties. He leans forward and kisses her hard.

His precum is leaking out and he rubs the tip of his cock with his thumb and wraps his hand round it and thrusts a couple of times for a bit of relief.

Gillian watches and it's turning her on so much. She takes a hand down into her soaking wet panties and rubs up and down her pussy. David puts his hand on top of hers and follows her rhythm.

They're kisses are getting frantic and tongues are dancing round each other, his other hand comes up, under her t-shirt and is playing with her nipple through her bra. Flicking back and forward and then round in tiny circles.

She focuses on the feeling of her nipple and his hand helping rub her clit and it gives her a rush, like an electric current run through her. She moves her hand away from her clit and grabs his cock and guides it toward her soaking wet folds.

She's now pumping forward onto his dick and it's driving him wild. He puts his hand round her waist and try's to hold her still. She spreads her legs even further and leans back giving him access.

She throws her head back when she feels  the tip of his cock is at her entrance.

He pulls her closer to the edge so much she feels like she might fall off. "Your not going to fall, I've got you." he reassures her. She just nods and holds on to his shoulder and the other hand on the table.

She leans back and he starts to push into her. It feels like heaven, she feels heated sensations on her walls as he pushes in bit by bit. Then he's all the way in.

He groans "Fuck Gilly" and she makes a little quiet groan of her own.

Their heavy breathing is getting louder, she squeezes David's shoulder and they look each other in the eye and smile. Knowing that they are somewhere public and it's so forbidden just makes them want it more.

A small quick kiss and he dips his head to her neck and starts to speed up. She responds by pushing more forward and now the pounding is hard and fast.

She's more than ready and he knows what to do. So he reaches down and circles his thumb on her clit. Gillian feels the build up more than ever now and loses all coherent thoughts of being quiet and David knows she's about to come.

He looks up at her face, her mouth open, sweat glistening and eyes so tight shut. He knows he should tell her to keep it down but won't because he's so turned on by her face and sounds.

He feels her tighten round his cock and she's panting so hard. Just then his own orgasm starts to build and he feels his cock pulse, in and out more and more and faster until his juices gush into her.

He tries to say her name, it's not coherent at all and just sounds like a grunt.

Gillian starts to come down and flops forward, her forehead resting on his chest. David rests his head on her neck and they stay like this for a minute, just getting their breathing regular again.

He pulls out and some juices start trickling out. Gillian slides down off the counter and stands and tries to hold them in with her hand.

"Can you reach they tissues"

He reaches over and grabs a hand full of Kleenex and hands half over to her. She wipes up and watches David wipe his cock too.

"Well, that was new" she says with a little giggle.

"Good new?"

"Yeah, very good!"

She pulls her skirt down. David bends down to get his boxers and jeans.

He lifts her panties too and realises just how wet they are.

"I don't think you can wear these Gilly" he laughs and throws them her way.

"Haha, I have a couple of pairs in that bag"

She runs her hand along his thigh as she goes to her bag.

They get themselves together and David finishes doing his belt and goes over to embrace her from behind. He wraps his arms round her waist and puts his head on her shoulder. They are staring at each other in the mirror.

Gillian gives a hearty little laugh

"Look at us. You can tell we've just had sex in here!"

"You think? Smooth your hair down and you'll be fine" He starts combing her hair with the palm of his hand.

He looks at the mirror again. Maybe not, their cheeks are flushed and the room smells of sex. They are goofy smiling at each other.

She leans back and puts her hand up to his face

"Thanks babe. I needed that."

He leans down to her ear

"No babe. Thank you! I'd say this was your best performance yet!"

She opens her mouth in mock annoyance and hit his arm.

"If your not careful there will be no private showing later tonight!"

 

The end.


End file.
